


Mother

by SpaceSquirrelQueen



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceSquirrelQueen/pseuds/SpaceSquirrelQueen
Summary: Sabine Dupain-Cheng is a baker, a wife and a mother and she's proud of that fact.





	Mother

**Author's Note:**

> I love Tom and Sabine, and I wanted to do something that was from Sabine's perspective. This is a clean, sweet short. Please enjoy!

Sabine Dupain-Cheng was a baker, a wife, and a mother; a role she took seriously and happily. She had always wanted Marinette, and despite having a hard time becoming pregnant, and knowing that Marinette was the only child she and Tom would ever be able to have, she had never allowed hurt to overcome her. She had thrown herself into loving her family, and making sure that Tom didn’t become overwhelmed in the bakery. Marinette was their greatest treasure in life, and while they weren’t afraid to say no or to discipline when necessary, they loved watching her smile and get excited over things.

The only problem now was the Akuma attacks that were hitting Paris almost daily. She and Tom had considered moving their business, but the cost of moving and restarting their lives just didn’t make sense, and Ladybug and her partner Cat Noir seemed to be doing fine so… they decided to stay. Praying that they hadn’t made a bad decision and that their daughter would remain safe when they weren’t around.

One of the hardest parts about being a parent was letting your child go out into the world without you. To let them grow, succeed, fail, learn, love… Marinette was fourteen. She was getting older and making more decisions for herself. It was wonderful, terrifying, sad and happy all at once and Sabine was so happy that she got to experience all of it.

Which was why she was shocked to see Adrien Agreste alone in the school after a particularly bad Akuma attack. Ladybug and Cat Noir had saved the day (of course), but even after the damage was repaired by Lucky Charm, the principal had been adamant about sending the students home to their parents. Something about this particular attack having to do with nightmares and feeling of abandonment. So Sabine and Tom had come immediately, barely remembering to turn the shop sign to closed and lock the door before rushing to the school. The second they had found Marinette, they had wrapped her in their arms and held her. She didn’t complain, only assured them she was okay, but oh she was so happy to see them. Sabine had held her and kissed her, looked up, and now she was staring as Adrien Agreste stood with one arm wrapped around himself. His shoulders were hunched over, his head low was he used his free hand to talk on his cell phone. Around him, students were reuniting with their parents, cries of joy and hugs for everyone… but him. He wasn’t looking up, his green eyes staring at the ground as he nodded his head and closed his eyes. Sabine frowned and looked at her beautiful family.

“I will be right back,” she said, gaining confused looks from Marinette and Tom as she stood and marched over to Adrien.

“I understand Father,” Adrien was saying. “Of course. Work is important. Goodbye Father.” His voice held no emotion, and he sighed as he pressed his phone screen to end the call and looked up. Sabine was right next to him then and he jumped a little, eyes widening with surprise.

“Mrs…. Mrs. Dupain-Cheng,” he said, thrown. “What—“

She threw her arms around him, pulling him close to her and patting his back.

“I am so glad that you’re okay Adrien,” she said gently as he froze, unmoving as she held him. Then, before she could release him, he grabbed hold of her as if she were a life line, clinging to her with a tight hug as he buried his face into her shoulder. She let him, making soothing noises as he started to shake, and then Tom approached with Marinette, pulling all three of them into a bear hug and forcing them to all sit on the floor with him. Marinette made a concerned noise for the boy she was crushing on, and Adrien sniffled twice before trying to apologize and failing.

“You’ve had a rough day Adrien,” Tom said before Sabine could saying anything. “It’s okay to cry. We’re here as long as you need us.” It was as if a dam had broken, and Adrien was weeping, soaking through Sabine’s shirt as she held him and made soothing noises. Marinette looked almost horrified for a moment before sadness overcame her and she wrapped her arms around her crush, tears appearing in her eyes. Tom just held them all, making comments to the principal when he approached and assuring Mayor Bourgeois that they had it all under control. They knew what they were doing. Internally Sabine seethed. What kind of parent would rather work than comfort their child? It didn’t make sense at all, and Sabine was not going to allow Adrien to suffer in silence.

It was a while before Adrien was able to pull himself together, his face red in embarrassment when he realized that Marinette was right there to see his emotional collapse. She only smiled gently at him, telling him it was okay, and Sabine made sure to properly fix Adrien’s shirt as the collar had become messed up. She was showering him with more attention than he probably needed, she was sure, but she wasn’t going to stop. Someone needed to love Adrien Agreste and she was more than happy to do it.

“Let us know if you ever need anything,” Tom was saying, as Sabine took to picking lint out of Adrien’s hair. Apparently he’d been thrown into an old closet at one point during the attack. “You’re always welcome in our home and Bakery.”

“Thank you,” Adrien replied, still wiping his face dry. “I… actually… my car…”

“Did it get thrown during the attack?” Marinette asked, concerned. “Is your driver okay?”

“Yeah. To both.” Adrien answered her, his blush growing. “Father… It’s going to be a while anyway.”

“You’ll just have to tell him to pick you up after dinner then,” Sabine said, her voice direct and commanding. Adrien looked surprised, Marinette looked horrified. “I know you’re a model, but you need food in you and we’ve got plenty. Do you like beef with broccoli?”

“Ooh, and you and Marinette can taste test my new cheese cake recipe,” Tom said, sounding thrilled. He hugged Marinette with one arm, gaining a squeak from their sweet girl. “Mari tends to go easy on me when it comes to telling me what she thinks, so hopefully a second opinion will help!”

“Papa…” Marinette groaned, before looking at Adrien as a blush creeped across her own face. “A-Adrien?” Adrien looked like he didn’t know what was happening, or if it could actually be happening, before giving them a grateful smile.

“Thank you,” he said. “I’d be happy to come over.”

Sabine smiled, wrapping an arm around him and her other arm around Marinette as she steered them out of the school. Enough damage had been done that day and she was determined to make everything better. She was a mother, and while only one of the two children in her arms was actually hers that wasn’t going to stop her from mothering one lost blonde child who need all the mothering he could get. 

Sabine was a baker, a wife, and a mother, and there was nothing in this world or the next that could stop her.

END


End file.
